Just the Two of Us
by Dionysus S
Summary: 15 flashfic chapters for 15 different HM pairings; -HMDSC WitchPrincess/Claire- If it’d been sunny, she would've been stuck explaining to quite a few people just why exactly her 'friend' was running around in the sea without any clothes on.
1. SkyeRock: Worth the Effort

**Prompt**: #13 "What a waste."  
**Pairing**: Skye x Rock  
**Genre**: General  
**Summary: **"It's a shame. I never would have guessed that someone with your looks would have no talent for cooking. What a waste..."

**A/N: **I'd say, "Welcome to 15 Pairings", but I'd rather not. Even though it took me more than a week, I finally have the first prompt answered. The first draft of this wasn't all too good (it wasn't even flashfiction); I totally prefer this version over it.

I took on a fanfiction challenge/prompt(s). 15 Pairings, it's called. As the name says, I'll be writing a 15 chaptered fic on 15 pairings (rare, crack, canon, farmer x ?).

The fandom is Harvest Moon (64/Rosebud Village), (More)Friends of Mineral Town/Mineral Town, DS(Cute)/Forget-Me-Not Valley). Expect all types of pairings, kthx?

"What a Waste."

It was kind of interesting how one small incident could create something so much larger. He didn't know why, but hearing those words from _him_...really hurt. Which, in itself, was pretty 'interesting', considering that wasn't the first time he'd heard those words.

What a waste! All Rock wanted was his usual 1:45 in the morning snack; who would've guessed that no-good thief, Phantom Skye, would be making an appearance, snooping around his mother's kitchen? Certainly not Rock and it all managed to spiral downhill from there.

Deciding he didn't want to lose face to Mr. Pretty Boy (and boy was _he_ pretty) was a real brazen move on his part, and it left him blushing from pure embarrassment over the burning pot of Purple Curry while the silver-haired thief shook his head behind him.

"_It's a shame. I never would have guessed that someone with your looks would have no talent for cooking. What a waste..." _

Everyone realized something was happening, even the ever so oblivious Jill noticed. The blond went outside less and less; most of the time, he was cooped up inside the kitchen, slaving away over a hot stove, staring intently at Ruby's cookbook. Even when Ann came around, Rock, instead of his shameless flirting, asked her for some advice.

Hm...they all decided not to question what the hell was up–whatever it was, it was _definitely _a blessing.

"Is it for a special someone?" Muffy had asked him a week later, when he'd triumphantly walked into the Blue Bar. 'A special someone'? One could say that, actually. After a few celebration drinks, Rock had slipped out and went back to the inn to wait up for the Phantom.

Though, the one thing that absolutely _sucks_ about working hard is when all your efforts turn out to be all for naught. So at a quarter past three, Rock, with a heavy heart, dragged himself upstairs to his room. Maybe some things aren't really worth it.

Unbeknownst to him, however, the front door had creaked open and a (somewhat) shady looking figure slipped inside."Hehe, he waited up all night for me, didn't he? How romantic." The Phantom whispered to himself, chuckling lightly. "Maybe someone has a little crush...?"

སྤྱ

When Rock opened his tired eyes a few hours later, his vision was pure white. With a terrified yelp, the blond shot up in his bed and clawed at his face. The piece of paper taped to his forehead was met with a sigh of relief as it was pulled off.

The sigh quickly turned into a confused 'huh?' when he noticed that there was messily scrawled note on the back of it:

_Hello darlin', _

_I give you a B on the food, but you get a perfect A+ for the effort. I appreciate you wasting your whole week making curry for me. Hehe, much love for that. And I was wrong, you _aren't_ a waste. In fact, dare I say it?, you're far from it. Well, hopefully we will meet again. Maybe at the beach around, say, midnight? With the full moon shining behind us as we take a long, romantic walk. And the sea's waves crash against the...yeah, I need to get going._

_Love,_

_**Your**__ Phantom Skye_

Rock threw himself out his bedroom window after reading that. Sadly, it was locked, so he didn't really _go_ anywhere.

* * *

  
/slaps face/ Review if you want.


	2. LilithClaire: Exhibitionist Best Friend

**Prompt**: #10 Indecent Exposure  
**Pairing**: Witch Princess (Lilith) x Claire  
**Genre**: Romance, General  
**Summary:** Thank the Goddess for bad weather; if it'd been sunny, she'd be stuck explaining to quite a few people just why _exactly_ her 'friend' was running around in the sea without any clothes on.

Indecent Exposure

Claire stared on with wide eyes and slowly brought a hand up to her mouth. Just what the _hell_ was Lilith thinking?! The blond farmer looked around from left to right, making sure no one was watching.

She was able to breathe easy when she made sure they were alone; thank the Harvest Goddess for the bad weather. If it'd been sunny...well then, she would have to explain to Rock, Nami, and a few others just why _exactly_ her 'friend' was running around in the sea naked.

"Quit being such a wuss, Claire!" The blonde called out, waving over at her buddy. "Come in! It's not all that bad–you get use to it eventually!" Following those words was a low, menacing laugh.

The farmer grinded her teeth together and glared Lilith down as she moved closer. "I just got over a cold, so I'm not risking getting sick again. Do you know how much profit I lost?" She growled, narrowing her eyes. "Besides! _Anyone_ can come in at _anytime_. I'm not gonna risk people seeing me naked. You should feel the same way."

Lilith crossed her arms and shrugged, closing her eyes. "Nah, I don't. Anyway, stop being such a prude. I swear, swimming without any clothes is one of the best feelings in the world. It's like-a hot spring. Only...cold...er."

Claire frowned and stared the other blonde up and down. "You're making me think you didn't hear _anything_ of what I just said: I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Sick. Again." Her eyes dropped down to her feet. "Besides...aren't you...don't you feel just a teensy-bit insecure?"

And that was met with a mocking laugh. Lilith threw back her head, brought up her hand and began laughing uncontrollably. "You humans will never cease to amaze me. Insecure? I don't even know the meaning of the word." She then stopped suddenly and stared hard at her. "...And you have a good body, there's no reason for you to be insecure about yourself."

Claire looked away, "Uh...thanks."

"'Sides," Lilith stepped closer, "Since you have such a great body, you should be showing it off!"

Before she had anytime to react, the Witch Princess pounced on her (naked body and all), and tackled the farmer onto the sandy beach. Giggling incessantly, she quickly reached for one of Claire's overall straps, most likely bent on unhooking it.

With a hiss, Claire knocked her friend's hand away and tried to push her off; but the attempt was unsuccessful. So, instead, the two blondes began wrestling with each other (and off somewhere else, both Rock and Skye sensed that something _awesome_ was happening). The two girls' little match went on for a few more minutes before, finally, Claire was too weak to continue.

"Why did you even bother?" Lilith asked, placing her forehead against the other's. A small grin graced her lips and she sat up (much to Claire's surprise). "Seriously. All I needed to do was this..." She trailed off and closed her eyes, moving both of her hands in a wave-like motion.

Claire suddenly felt the wetness of the sand beneath her, and the gentle drizzling of the rain. With a screech, she quickly sat up–knocking Lilith right off her–and looked down at her body. Save for her blue bra and pink panties...she was completely naked!

"Damn you, Lilith! That was cheap, using one of your spells on me." _What kind of spell allows you to take off somebody's clothes, anyway? _That thought aside, she got to her feet and was face-to-face with a sneering Witch Princess. "Uh...why are you staring at me-"

"Hehehe...you know, you look really hot right now." Lilith wrapped an arm around Claire's waist and pulled her closer, "In those adorable little panties, and this tomboyish sports-bra; your hair all ruffled like that, and the flushed look on your face."

She giggled. Again.

"I could do so many bad things to you," She grabbed Claire's chin and grinned down at her. "So c'mon. Let's do it, right here, right now. It'd be so naughty, and _fun_!" And now she was acting like a little girl.

Ignoring that gripping feeling of anticipation in her stomach, Claire (once again) checked if anyone was around. Well, the coast seemed clear...for now. This was what she gets for having a mischievous exhibitionist for a best friend. It was a good thing Lilith didn't know the villagers whereabout on rainy days.

She sighed; better the beach than anywhere else, right? Lilith always got what she wanted, anyway–if past experiences where anything to go by. At least she'd be conscious of it this time.

With another deep exhalation of breath, Claire nodded. "Sure. But this time, I'm the dominate one. Okay?"

Lilith clapped her hands once and gave her an ominous smile. "Sure, sure, Claire. Whatever you want."


End file.
